


Spike's Friends

by FonzFan82



Category: LooneyTunes, Tom and Jerry - Fandom
Genre: crossovers, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Tom and Jerry are about to have a new adventure, and this time Spike has invited some of his friends out to meet hem. Would Tom and Jerry get into any trouble while these guests are here?
Relationships: Bugs Bunny - Relationship, Daffy Duck - Relationship, Jerry - Relationship, Porky Pig - Relationship, Spike - Relationship, tom - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Spike's Friends

Tom woke up one morning. It was raining. He hadn’t seen Jerry recently. What could that mouse be doing? he asked himself.

Thom looked through the window. The rain was coming down pretty hard. He was a sound sleeper sometimes, but this was one of those days. He didn’t even hear any thunder or lighting. He stretched, and heard his stomach grow.

‘Let’s see what I can find,’ he told himself.

On his way to the kitchen, Tom meowed a couple of times. It felt good to stretch like that. Once Tom entered the kitchen, there was no sign of Jerry. It really didn’t surprise Tom because they have done this every day, so he’s used to this. When he drank some water, he was happy. Maybe Tom could try finding that mouse after eating breakfast.

After having breakfast, Tom decided to search for Jerry. He didn’t need to know when Jerry hides since it was always easy to look for him.

He looked everywhere downstairs, and then upstairs. There was no luck up there either. ‘Let’s try outside,’ he thought to himself. Then he headed upstairs again to double – check and it didn’t hurt to do so. Still no sign of Jerry. He decided to try looking if Jerry was in his own house, and it turned out he was there.

So Tom bent down and took a look. Jerry was indeed there, but he looked like he was sleeping late as well.

Not once did Jerry wake up when Tom peeked in. He tapped Jerry. Still didn’t move. Tom tried again and got the same response. Now Jerry didn’t bother to wake up, but was alert of Tom touching him. Maybe there will be playtime. Just let Jerry sleep.

After leaving Jerry’s house, Tom couldn’t come up with any ideas on what to do. He could just sit on the couch and wait until that mouse shows up. Tom was happy Jerry wasn’t killed or anything like that. Jerry has known him for several years now. he was his only friend most of the time, and Jerry was fine with that.

It was about an hour or so later when Jerry finally joined him. Jerry yawned as he joined Tom on the couch. Today was Tom’s birthday, and late last night, Jerry made him a cake. That would have to wait until later. The kind of cake Jerry chose to make was cheesecake. At least it’s something they could enjoy together.

Jerry helped himself to some water as well. Tom flipped through the channels and couldn’t find a thing for them to enjoy. It really didn’t matter what was on. Both cat and mouse finally agreed to watch the weather report and the news. Even though both cat and mouse didn’t understand what the news was saying, but watched anyway. Without having any arguments for once was fine with them.

They both were about to meet some new friends, but who would they be and get along for a friendship? That they will find out for themselves.

“Jerry, do you think we would be meeting anybody besides being with Spike?” Tom asked.

“Why are you asking a silly question like this, Tom? Spike is about the only friend we have right now. Who would we meet, anyway?” Jerry asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe somebody would move in the neighborhood?” Tom guessed.

“I never thought of that one,” Jerry said.

“Neither have I until now, but I somehow thought of that idea.”

“You mean for no reason?” Jerry asked.

“Exactly,” Tom answered.

So they kept talking for a while on how Tom thought of this idea, but who would their new friends be and what are they like?

All Jerry did was not say a word, and Tom was fine with that.

After they finished that conversation, they were off to run around the house like always.

It is something they enjoy doing, even though it gets old and annoying, but it’s been fun.

At least it’s exercise.

That’s when both Jerry and Tom heard a knock at the door. Tom went to answer it.

“Hi, Spike. Why don’t you come on in?”

“Thanks for inviting me in,” he said.

“Why did you come over here?” Jerry asked.

“I have something to share with you,” he answered.

“What’s that?”

“We might be having a few friends soon. What do you guys think of that idea?” Spike asked.

“We were just talking about that, Spike. Right, Jerry?”

“Right. I guess you made this conversation happen,” Jerry said to Spike.

“I did?”

“Yes,” Tom answered.

“How did your conversation about this come from?” Spike asked.

“I don’t know. Somehow it popped up,” Tom told him.

“Oh. It’s going to happen very soon,” Spike said.

“How soon?” Jerry asked.

“I don’t know, but all I know is soon.”

“Who are they?” Tom asked.

“Just a few friends when I was a pup.”

“Tell us their names,” Jerry said.

“Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig and Daffy Duck.”

“Don’t know them,” Tom said.

“Neither do I,” Jerry agreed.

“You will soon. They will call when they get here.”

“Cool. What do they do that made them come out?”

“An invitation, that’s what,” Spike answered.

“Invitations are fun once in a while.”

“Sometimes,” Jerry agreed with Tom.

“Let us know when they show up, Spike. Where are they staying?” Tom asked.

“Here. This place is bigger since I don’t have one this big.”

“So they know about us, then.”

“Yes.”

Now that dog left within a minute or two, and it was back to these guys.

“What do you think of that? The conversation came true,” Tom told Jerry.

“Looks that way. We better not run around and get into trouble while they’re here. We can give running a break,” Jerry told him.

“Good idea. We don’t want his guests to be thinking we are troublemakers.”

“They might not like all that kind of exercise,” Jerry agreed.

“Just wait and see,” Tom told him.

That’s all they talked about was for now – Spike’s friends from a long time ago before he and Jerry came to life.

“I wonder what these guys are like,” Jerry said.

“Who knows? We’ll find out when the time comes.”

“Yes.”

They decided not to run around the house since this conversation with Spike not long ago.

They have no idea what Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are like. Since Daffy happens to be a duck, Jerry wasn’t so sure how Daffy Duck would react to hanging out with a mouse. Let’s wait and see how this goes when they first meet these friends of Spike’s. Would it turn out well like they think it would?


End file.
